


Ecstasy

by Sirmoulin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Boners, Creampie, Ectoplasm, Ectoplasmic cum, Ectoplasmic dick, Other, Self Insert, Skeleton fucking, Thick sans, Unnecssary use of puns, actually there are no puns I'm sorry, gender neutral reader, ive failed, sans is gonna fuck you senseless tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirmoulin/pseuds/Sirmoulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans helps you reach ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer gender neutral reader fics so that more people can feel free to read it. I also prefer thick Sans so that's how he looks. A very short drabble, not edited. My first fanfic.

When you first began sleeping with Sans, the relationship was...to put it in words, vanilla. He took care of you softly, kindly, while you gripped his shoulders gently and pointed your feet in pleasure. Yet still you were unsatisfied.  
It wasn't that you weren't happy sleeping with Sans, no. Becoming one with the skeleton was its own kind of bliss; however, blissful though it may have been, you still had yet to reach ecstasy.  
Your hidden desires were piling up and you were getting frustrated. Asking Sans to do such things to you was out of the question. You just couldn't, not when he brushed his fingers over your stomach shyly, feather-soft, as though pressing down any harder would leave bruises.  
How could you tell him that you *wanted* him to leave bruises. You wanted to see his fingers painted on your hips in purple. That you wanted to feel his sharp grin pressing into your skin at the same time you felt his hard member pressing inside you. That you wanted to feel his hot love fill you up as he growled out just how filthy you were.  
There was so much you wanted from him but so little you were even willing to admit you thought about.  
You thought about it again the next time you found yourself under him as his ectoplasmic cock thrusted slowly in and out of you. You were so distracted by your own thoughts that you didn't even notice when Sans stopped moving, and bit his lower lip in concern.  
"Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to stop for you?"  
God, there were those sharp canines that you adored so much.  
Maybe, you thought...it was time to tell the truth. Who knew, it might lead to a pretty good time. 

\--------  
"Y-you want me to cum where?" His sockets widened, however impossible that seemed, and his left eye seemed to flash an even brighter blue.  
But his shock lasted no longer than a second, for after that he grinned, sharp and mischievous. Your heart skipped a beat and you clenched your legs together tightly, as if that could hide your arousal. The look he was giving you was like no other you had seen before. It was exciting, hungry, *dominant*.  
His hands squeeze your hips as you nod and his grin stretches wider.  
"Oh yeah? Well then..."  
He leans closer, if he could breath you would be feeling it against your ear, but instead you hear his voice, slow and sensual.  
"How much?"  
\---------  
You raked your fingers down an ectoplasmic back as Sans continued to slide in an out of you without mercy, rough and domineering. Your hair was being pulled up with one skeletal hand, baring your neck to those fangs which you loved so dearly. The slide of a tongue, and rough nips to your skin had you clenching harder, arching higher.  
Every thrust seemed to rip the air from your lungs and you struggled to breath as if you were higher than cloud nine, you were in heaven.  
"I can't, believe, you never told me what you wanted, sooner...hah...I'd have been *more* than happy..ah..to give it to you," he's growling into your ear, it's raspy and laced with pleasure. The sound of it only brings you closer to the edge.  
"But...I think I can understand, mm, you didn't want anyone to know..just how *filthy* you were."  
You grip harder, so hard you fear your fingers will break right through the ectoplasm skin and brush the bones underneath.  
The sound of heavy breathing and loud slaps loses the steady pace it held before, becoming erratic. Sans is close, and the though makes your hair stand on end, your skin suddenly rough with goosebumps. The excitement suddenly enhancing every sensation by a million.  
"You want me to cum deep inside you? Fill you to the, brim? You're so...hah... fucking dirty, who would have known...ah!"  
Sans shuddered while his fingers gripped your hips painfully tight before he thrusted deep inside you, burying himself to the hilt, no longer moving but for a few shallow ruts. Oh fuck, you felt it. Waves of warm ectoplasm filled your insides, coating you with the smooth sticky essence of Sans. As his hot mark slicked you up, it was enough to push you over the edge. You arched your back and squeezed your legs while gasping in pleasure. As your orgasm ripped through your body you saw stars behind your eyelids and felt your own saliva dripping down your chin.  
Wave after wave of pleasure hit you, just like every wave of Sans' cum filled you.  
Finally, you reached it. Pure ecstasy.


End file.
